


Second Chance

by squishyfairy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bold Chanhee, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, M/M, Second Chance, Sorry Juyeon it's Sunwoo time, Sunwoo coward, mention of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyfairy/pseuds/squishyfairy
Summary: I miss you..I miss us..If I could turn back time, will you still be mine?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 27





	Second Chance

"Kim sunwoo, let's go eat ice cream after school" 

"Only if you buying it hyung"

Chanhee just laugh and saying he'll pay for their ice cream. 

This is not exaggerating when I said I'm Chanhee's hyung favorite brother because he always bothering me. And one time when I'm fully dressed and comb my hair he'll just ruffles it again to his liking. And just laugh after. I'm annoyed but I can't say anything because he. is. my. favorite. hyung. too. People that knows me knows that I'm not gonna turn one eyes on something people do to me but with Chanhee I always did. Like when Eric stole my favorite ice cream I make him pay back what was mine and one time Younghoon hyung broke my sunglasses I make him buy a new one for me. But once, Chanhee eat my ice cream I let him go and he even use my new shoes I just bought and still I let him go. That's just so not me. And they said I'm playing favoritism. I am. Because Chanhee hyung is my favorite hyung. And I like him. 

  
"Why do you always wearing so underly-dressed in this weather? Don't you know you can catch a cold? Please dress warmly next time. How many times I've to repeat it again and again. You never listen to me stubborn head." Sunwoo growls at Chanhee upon seeing him dress so lightly in this cold weather. Even with the nagging Sunwoo still put his sweater around Chanhee's shoulder and Chanhee just giggles. 

They have stargazing date tonight. They arrived at their usual spot and Sunwoo spread the mats on the grass and they take their seat while looking at the sky. The sky is so clear. Not cloudy. And the moon is so beautiful. There's not many star but there's one shining star beside the full moon. 

"Do you know if you make a wish to the first star you see your wish will be granted?" Chanhee break the silence between them. 

"Silly head, what are you? 5 years old? Sunwoo laugh but continue staring at the moon and the star while earnestly wishing in the heart. Chanhee pout upon hearing Sunwoo's laugh and mumbles they're real.

"What if I look at you and wish to be with you? Cause you're the first shining star I see." Sunwoo mumbles slowly and he looks at Chanhee. The boy didn't even hear it. Too busy looking at the sky. 

"Did you make a wish? What did you wish for?" 

"Did you also know we can't disclose our wish, if not the magic will disappear" they both laugh and now they're watching the night sky while lying down. 

"I wanna sleepover at your room tonight, I need someone to accompany me finishing this project." Chanhee grinned. 

"You better finish it off and not playing games until you fall asleep." Sunwoo warn him. It's countless of times Chanhee will go to Sunwoo's room with an excuse to finish their project but the countless of times he'll just play games and fall asleep. 

That night, Sunwoo was doing his work on the bed and Chanhee came with his laptop and pillow. He straight away sit besides Sunwoo and open his laptop. Sunwoo take a look at the screen and Chanhee indeed doing his work. His lips form a thin smile upon seeing it and he continue finishing his work. Not long after he feels something heavier on his right shoulder. It was Chanhee falling asleep already. He laugh and flicked Chanhee's forehead but the boy won't budge. He smiles and lightly kissing the place he flicked Chanhee. He carefully drop Chanhee on the bed and tucked him to sleep and he continue to do his work on the table although he hates doing work on his study table. But he didn't want to disturb Chanhee sleeping. 

Another day of lazying around playing with the jigsaw puzzles. Chanhee really really love doing jigsaw puzzles and Sunwoo always always love to mess up with Chanhee. And end up with Chanhee pouting and Sunwoo rolling on the floor laughing hard. Chanhee is always fun to mess with because his reaction is so cute.

"Sunwoo, let's go to the beach today, it's been awhile we went to the beach. I need my vitamin sea" Chanhee ask Sunwoo. He could ask Jacob hyung or Changmin hyung but he always ask Sunwoo first in whatever he'll do. Sunwoo realize that and he thinks it's cute, being a person Chanhee can rely to even he's younger than him. After asking everyone to go to the beach with them, they set a trip with Younghoon and Changmin. As they arrived, Chanhee runs to the water making Sunwoo screaming. 

"Choi Chanhee!! Can you put on your sunscreen first before you going out burning yourself under the sun? Do you wish to be smoked shrimp?" He proceed to pull Chanhee under their tent and puts sunscreen on Chanhee's back and hands and legs. 

"You know I can do it on my own right" Chanhee whine 

"No you don't. If you know it, you wouldn't set out straight to the beach like just now" Chanhee just stay silent. Younghoon and Changmin already plays with the water. After he puts some sunscreen on himself, he set himself to join the boys playing water fight. Their laughter fills the beach as there are not many people at the beach. 

It was when Chanhee get an offer for a job at the city. 

"You should go. It's an opportunity for you." He is happy for Chanhee. Even he might get separated from Chanhee but he'll not be the barrier in Chanhee's life. If he wants to be something in Chanhee's life, he'll be Chanhee's stepping stone. 

That one night, before Chanhee's departure they spend their time at their favorite spot underneath the sky. It was cloudy night but the moon still shines. They talk about everything and anything and their future plans until late night. 

"Sunwoo, I've something to say" they stop walking for a while. 

"I like you. I like you more than a brother. I don't know since when I feel it but the reason I hesitate to accept this offer is because I'll be separated from you. But you always encourage me to go pursue my dreams." Chanhee paused his sentence because Sunwoo stay silent. 

He is debating with himself. It should be the happiest day because he knows Chanhee likes him too, but he is scared of long distance relationship and if he confess too Chanhee might stay here but he didn't want that. He wants Chanhee to succeed achieving his dreams even not by his side. So, with one last breath, he turns to look at Chanhee right into his eyes. 

"Hyung, I'm so sorry I can't return your feelings. I like you as my hyung. And you're my best hyung... Let's just stay like this..."

He try his best to keep his poker face. Despite his heart broken into pieces. It's first time he looks Chanhee so sad. His eyes blurred with tears. He looks so dejected. He can't bear looking at Chanhee like that. With one last goodbye he runs, fearing Chanhee will saw right into his broken heart, right into his fallen tears. 

* * *

That was the last time he saw Chanhee. It was 2 years ago and Chanhee never come back to their hometown again. But right now the figure in front of his eyes staring at him with a confused face until their gaze brought to the person next to him. 

"Do you know him? Let's go, the director call for us" the man cling his hands with Chanhee and exited the cafe. Sunwoo's heart beating so fast either he's excited to meet Chanhee back or he just scared of the truth. It's been 2 years, he must found someone else already. Sunwoo just pick up his morning coffee and went to his studio. Trying to focus his mind on his new job and forgetting the certain pink hair boy he just met. 

"He looks so pretty with pink hair" Sunwoo shake his head and bring back his attention to the planner on his desk. 

The next day he meets with Chanhee again at the same cafe. He holds his morning coffee. He remember how he always scold Chanhee for drinking too much coffee in a day. One day, he drinks like 3 cups of it. On his 3rd cup, he take the cup from Chanhee's hands and chugs the whole content. Chanhee looks dumbfounded and continue screaming saying why would he drink it if it's bad. Sunwoo smiles at the memories. Is Chanhee still taking lots of caffeine these days. He wants to greet Chanhee but he is scared. 

"I miss you Choi Chanhee. If I could turn back time, will you still be mine?" 

Chanhee looks at him but they both like silently agree to just pretend they didn't know each other. To be honest, it hurts him. 

"Who is he? Someone you know?" Juyeon ask Chanhee

"Uh? Oh.. He looks like someone I know. Maybe it's just doppelganger. It's not important. Forget about it. So what's my schedule today?" 

"We have meeting with the designer for the end of year fashion show. It's new collaboration with their company."

"Chanhee, this is Sunwoo, our designer for this upcoming show. Sunwoo this is Chanhee, the main model for this show." Juyeon introduce them and they greet each other awkwardly. 

"Let's start the meeting then, okay so here are few design I would like to propose based on the concept of the show. Feel free to look at it and if everything is fine we can start right away." Sunwoo's voice echo the meeting room. Chanhee stares at Sunwoo as he talk with the others and realized how different is Sunwoo now. No more sheepish boy who always cling on him. Sunwoo exudes charismatic and confidence aura. He is lying if he says he is not love him anymore. Even after 2 years, even after Juyeon confess to him he would always avoid asking for more time. Chanhee holds his chest. For whom his heart beats for? 

"Juyeon, I'll be going first, can you take the car to my home? I wanna walk back home."

"Why? Do you want me to accompany you?"

"No need. I want to be alone. I need fresh air. I'll go first. Thanks Juyeon" 

On his way back home, Chanhee stop at the convenience store to buy his favourite cold brew coffee. He walk while taking a sip of the coffee thinking of his school days with Sunwoo. His train of thought cut off when he feels a drop of water on his face. Suddenly it's raining and he didn't bring an umbrella. He curse under his breath and try to look any nearby shelter until he feels no more rain drop fall on him. He turns around and saw Sunwoo with the umbrella. 

"Uh- I was just passing here and I saw you- and suddenly it's raining" Sunwoo timidly reasoning with Chanhee. 

"I'll go if you're uncomfortable. Here, take the umbrella with you. You'll catch the cold if you're soaked in the rain." Sunwoo hold out his hand that holds the umbrella to Chanhee and Chanhee takes it. 

Sunwoo is ready to leave when Chanhee hold his shirt. 

"It's okay.. I mean we can use this umbrella together" Chanhee look at his shoes. Staring hard avoiding any eye contact with the said person. 

Sunwoo takes back the umbrella from Chanhee's hand and muttering thank you. They walk side by side although Sunwoo maintaining the distance from Chanhee his heart beats like crazy. The rain falls on his right shoulder, even knowing he hates the rain because surely he'll catch the cold later but at least Chanhee securely safe under that umbrella they shared. 

Finally they arrived at Chanhee's apartment.   
"I live two blocks away from here. You're shivering. Make sure to shower with warm water when you arrives home. Drink warm milk too. It will keep you warm. I'll go first. See you again Chanhee." 

"T-thank you.." and Chanhee disappeared behind the locked door. Sunwoo smiles. He remembered once they played in the rain after school and the next day both of them have a fever. They get scolded a lot by Chanhee's mom and Sunwoo said it was because of him when actually it was Chanhee who wants to play in the rain. And how could Sunwoo ever resists Chanhee's wish. He arrived at his home and he's already sneezing. It looks like he'll had to take a leave tomorrow. 

"Chanhee, today's fitting is postponed to next week. The designer is on emergency leave." 

"Why? Don't they know I have other work to do why they postponing without informing me earlier" Chanhee starts nagging. 

"They said their designer fall sick, maybe fever or something else, I didn't ask in details" Juyeon just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Fever? Is Sunwoo is sick because of yesterday?" Chanhee mumbles. 

Chanhee doesn't know why he's bothered by that but now he's already in front of Sunwoo's apartment. He rang the bell and waited for awhile until the doors open revealing a messy pale Sunwoo. 

"Chanhee? What are you doing here. Please go back home, I don't want you to catch the cold" Sunwoo didn't intended to push Chanhee away but he's worried of the model's health. 

"Open the door now!" Chanhee asked sternly.

Sunwoo immediately unlocked the door and Chanhee invited himself in without Sunwoo asking. 

"Did you take your medicine already?" Chanhee remembers how that boy is very difficult to take his medicine and Chanhee is the one who always practically shoving the medicine through Sunwoo's throat. 

"I can take care of myself Chanhee. You can go back home"

"Have you eat? You need to eat before you can take your medicine. I'll cook porridge for you. You can sleep first, I'll wake you up later."

"Chanhee... You don't have to-" Chanhee glares at Sunwoo and Sunwoo bow his head down and went to his bedroom. Sunwoo disappear within his sight and he sigh. It's not Chanhee wants to this but he feels guilty. Partially it was his fault Sunwoo half drenched in rain yesterday. He saw how Sunwoo's shoulder out in the rain trying to maintain their distance. Half of himself is worried too because Sunwoo is his bestfriend or ex bestfriend or co worker or whatever is their relationship is. He doesn't know what to label them now. 

After a while, he brought the tray to one of the room he think Sunwoo's room is and he met with sleeping Sunwoo. He sits by the bed side staring at Sunwoo. Undeniably he miss him. He miss his bestfriend. He miss his Sunwoo so much. Even after the heart break Sunwoo gave him, he still miss them. Sunwoo stir in their sleep mumbling Chanhee's name. His face writhing as if he's in pain. He look at Sunwoo and he put his palm on Sunwoo's forehead. At the touch Sunwoo become calm and continue his sleep peacefully. He feels the forehead is warm. He needs to take the medicine and he slowly touching Sunwoo to wake him up. Sunwoo open his eyes and met with chanhee eyes. 

"You need to eat before take your medicine and you can sleep after that" Chanhee put the tray in front of Sunwoo. 

"Thank you Chanhee. You don't have to do this-"

"I have to pay you back since you lend me your umbrella yesterday." Chanhee said to Sunwoo and Sunwoo smiles painfully thinking that Chanhee didn't want to have any debt between them. 

Sunwoo didn't finish the porridge and he takes his medicine and back to sleep. After few hours of a good sleep, he wakes up and the sun already sets. It was dark. He startled to see a sleeping figure by his bed. It was Chanhee sleeping in uncomfortable position yet peacefully. He gets up and scooped Chanhee and tuck him on his bed. After showering, Chanhee still didn't wake up so he decides to cook for dinner. He bet Chanhee are skipping lunch today. It's not much, just kimchi jjigae. Chanhee's favourite food. He turn off the stove as he heard footsteps. 

"I'm sorry I fall asleep." his cheeks tinted in pink. Cute. Sunwoo thinks Chanhee is cute. 

"Let's eat first. You must be hungry." Chanhee holds his growling stomach as sit in front of Sunwoo. They eat in silence. Then Chanhee persistently insists he'll do the dishes but they end up doing it together.

Sunwoo wants to talk about it. About that day. The day he lost his bestfriend Choi Chanhee. At least he wants them to be like before. But Sunwoo didn't have the courage to bring up the matters. Sunwoo still being a chicken after 2 years. Do he really deserves Chanhee? After doing the dishes Chanhee want to go home.  
 _Sunwoo! It's now or never._

"Chanhee, can we talk?"

"About what?"

"About 2 years ago. The truth of my feelings 2 years ago." Chanhee sit back on the sofa. 

"2 years ago.. I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm happy when you confessed to me because I love you too and still love you but at the same time I'm scared. You know that time I was still jobless and you already been scouted to work at the city. And I'm scared of long distance relationship. And I'm afraid if I confess to you, you'll stay despite pursuing your dreams. I think a lot. I'm overthink a lot. What if we can't do this long distance relationship? What if you get bored at me? And what if we break up? What will happen to our friendship? At the thought of that, I'm scared so I decided to let you go." Sunwoo eyes staring the floor. His face flushed red as he hold on his tears. 

"Did you think I'm not scared? Did you think I'm not thinking all of that? Do you think I'm that low Sunwoo?" Chanhee sobs in between his sentence. 

"I love you, I really really love you and I want to be happy with you. With that thought in my mind I pick up my courage to confess to you but end up I lose my bestfriend. Do you think I'm not thinking that will happen? I know that there's possibility it will happen but I try to live at the moment. I don't want to think about what doesn't happen yet." Sunwoo cries. 

"I'm sorry Chanhee. I'm not expecting anything, I just want to clear misunderstanding between us since we'll work together." Sunwoo said with low voice. 

"I hate you Kim Sunwoo. I hate you for making myself like a fool. For even still wanting you after what happen. For still missing you even after 2 years. For still loving you even you're a coward." Chanhee punch Sunwoo repeatedly and cry until he feels hand grip on his wrist and he was pull into Sunwoo's chest. He pushed Sunwoo lightly but Sunwoo tightened his hug and he just cry in Sunwoo's shoulder holding tightly on Sunwoo's shirt. After a few minutes he look at Sunwoo and their gaze met. He feels a pair of lips on his own and he close his eyes melts into the kiss. 

After few minutes their lungs burning out of oxygen and they broke their kiss maintaining the eye contact. 

"What happen to I-don't-want-to-make-you-catch-the-cold? If I catch a cold it's on you." Chanhee lightly giggles while wiping his remaining tears.

Sunwoo blushed. "Take the medicine with you then"

"Chanhee.. D-do you want to sleep over? Or are we going too fast?" Sunwoo asking.

"We have to make up for the 2 years that we lost" Chanhee lunge to Sunwoo's embrace and Sunwoo laugh and hugs Chanhee back. 

* * *

The fashion show was a success. And their chemistry was the best. Chanhee never expect to wear and modelling of Sunwoo's collection but they'll never know what their future holds for them. As Chanhee always said, they should live at the moment. So they did. They treasure every second of their time together. Chanhee settling well with Juyeon too. He's cool with it and they're still friends and Chanhee's manager. 

"The show went well, let's go to the amusement park together. It's been years since we last went." Sunwoo ask Chanhee. 

"That's nice. Let's go this weekend" Chanhee clapped his hands excitedly.

"You always dress lightly like this. The weather is cold. Why you never listen to me Choi Chanhee?" Sunwoo keeps nagging but still wrapped Chanhee's neck with knitted handmade wool scarves. 

"Did you make this? It's so beautiful and warm" Chanhee touch the muffler and giggles. 

"Yes, it's my gift for you" He lightly squish Chanhee's cheek. 

They play all day at the park and eat delicious food. At night, Sunwoo brought him to the Light Floral Festival. The flower is so beautiful. The night sky dazzles with colourful LED lights. They're so many people with their children or their partner. They walk around the place and taking pictures together until they arrived at one bunch of roses lights up with various colour. They stop in front of the flowers. There's not many people here because it's a bit secluded. Maybe the crowd didn't found the way in here. 

"Chanhee, I'm really grateful because you giving me the second chance. And I'm sorry for making you to confess first. I'm not really good with words you know that right, but I really love you." He pulls the string from the ornament-like-shape at the end of Chanhee's scarves and walk backwards while the string untangled revealing a simple silver ring. Chanhee is speechless. 

"Choi Chanhee, would you give me an honour to be by your side through thick and thin, health and sickness and grow old with me?" Chanhee tearing up and he tried to take the ring but Sunwoo lowers the string and the ring slide down to Sunwoo's hand. While holding the ring, he walk back to Chanhee. 

"Give me the ring Kim Sunwoo." Chanhee starts to whine. 

"But you didn't give me the answer yet"

"Do I have to say it out loud?" Chanhee's cheeks turns red. 

"Where is my bold Choi Chanhee?" Sunwoo laugh.

"That night when we talk about us, the night we talk about what happened in the past. I never regretted any of it. Thank you for still loving me. Now give me my ring" Sunwoo chuckles and put the ring on Chanhee's finger. Chanhee look at his ring finger and smiles. He tip toes and kiss Sunwoo on the cheeks. 

"Don't you think kiss on the cheek is a bit-" His sentence cut off by Chanhee's lips on his. It just for a second and Chanhee already bright red. Sunwoo laugh and pulls Chanhee again to his embrace. Under the moonlight, they sealed their promises with a chaste kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
